Catch Me When I Fall
by daisyduke80
Summary: Ghost Hunters story. Redo of the Lisheen Ruins episode. While Jay and Grant investigate the fairy grounds, Grant spots something he has never seen before and it takes a toll on his health. Hurt! Grant Protective! Jason. No slash Just fluff. Complete! Read and Review please! No flames.


Jason and Grant were exploring the Lisheen Ruins with the thermal camera. It had been a long night but they continued to investigate. Grant examined the camera searching for anything weird. Suddenly he felt lightheaded and looked up. He saw little figures dancing in front of his eyes. He was mesmerized by them. He was in such a daze that he didn't know that Jason was calling his name and shaking his shoulder.

"Grant? You with me?" Jason asked.

"Don't you see them?" Grant questioned.

"What?"

"I don't know, they are little figures. They are dancing around in front of my eyes." Grant explained.

Jason looked up but didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything G."

"They are…..so beautiful."

Jay noticed that Grant was starting to sway on his feet a bit.

"Grant I think you should sit down for a minute." Jason encouraged.

At that moment, Grant's knees buckled from under him and Jay quickly caught him under his arms.

"Grant!" he cried.

He knelt on the ground with Grant kneeling in front of him. He took Grant's face in his hands and used the light coming from the cameras to look at him.

"Grant talk to me, what's wrong? Can you hear me G?" Jason asked patting his cheeks.

"Jaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy," Grant moaned lowly, his eyes half opened.

Jay let Grant lean against his shoulder as he dug the walkie talkie out his pocket.

"Easy Grant, I got you. It's alright, it's gonna be alright I got ya," Jay comforted.

Jay took the walkie talkie and brought it up.

"Barry, this is Jay. You hear me Barry?"

"Yeah Jay what do you need?"

"I need you out here by the ruins. Something happened to Grant and I need some help," Jason explained.

"I'll be right there." Barry confirmed.

Jay put the walkie talkie back in his pocket and turned back to Grant.

"Don't worry G, I'm gonna get you some help."

The light from the cameras still lit his face. Jason looked up at the crew.

"Turn off the cameras guys. I don't want this on the show." He ordered.

The camera guys nodded and lowered the cameras.

"No problem man, is he alright?" one of them asked.

"I don't know, I hope Barry can help him." Jason answered.

At that moment, Barry showed up and knelt beside them.

"What happened? Did he fall and hit something?" he asked.

"No he said he was seeing something dancing in front of his eyes, but I didn't see it. Then he just collapsed," Jason explained straightening Grant back up.

Barry took Grant's face in hands and tilted it up to look at him.

"Grant you hear me laddie? Say something," Barry asked in concern.

Grant mumbled incoherently. Barry dug into his back pocket and got out his pen light. Shining it on Grant's face, he saw that Grant's eyes were slightly open. Using his other hand still holding Grant's face up, he opened Grant's eyelids one at a time and examined his pupils. After that, he put his pin light away and checked Grant's pulse. He found it somewhat faint, too slow for his liking anyway. He then leaned a little closer and listened to Grant's breathing. It too was shallow and slow.

"I think I know whats wrong with him,"

"What is it?"

"Let's get him back to Command Central first, I'll explain then,"

Jason nodded and wrapped one Grant's arms around his shoulders, Barry did the same. Each looped an arm around Grant's waist and slowly stood up with him. Grant hung almost limply between them, his head lolling side to side before finally resting against Jason's shoulder. They started walking slowly back to the vans.

"What's wrong with him Barry?"

"My guess is he saw the fairies."

"Why would it affect him like this?"

"You know how some entities and spirits use energy to draw on to manifest themselves?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my guess is that instead of using the batteries in your electronics, they decided to use Grant's energy to manifest themselves and they just used up too much of his energy and it left him like this. Fairies are pretty powerful, they use a lot of energy."

"Why couldn't I see them? Why Grant?"

"Honestly I don't know Jason. They must have saw him as more of an open minded person and easier to take energy from. I don't know why they would show themselves to him only and not you."

"He is going to be alright isn't he?"

"Yes, I just wanna get him back to the vans so I can take care of him. I don't like how faint his pulse is. And his breathing is a little too slow also."

Jason nodded and then Grant's legs suddenly gave out and his whole weight hung between Jason and Barry. They stopped and Jason looked down at Grant realizing he was completely out. Mumbling a curse, Jason bent down and put a hand under Grant's knees. Barry loosened his hold on Grant as Jason scooped up the younger man in his arms. Barry took Grant's arm from around his shoulders and let it lay in his lap. Jason shifted Grant's weight, getting him in a comfortable position, Grant's arm still looped around Jason's neck and his head laying on his best friends shoulder. They started walking to the vans again. Brian looked up from his post as he saw Jason and Barry walking towards him. When he saw Jason carrying Grant, he jumped up from his chair.

"Oh my God dude, is he alright? What happened?" Brian asked.

"He just passed out, he's gonna be fine," Jason assured, as Barry opened the door to the backseat of the other van.

"Here lay him down here,"

Barry climbed in and helped Jason maneuver Grant inside and laying down on the backseat. Barry was kneeling on the floor of the backseat by Grant's head as Jason came around and opened the door. Brian was standing outside the car by Grant's feet.

"Brian, get into my car and get the brown bag in the backseat and the mini oxygen tank beside it." Barry stated tossing his keys to Brain. Brian took off to do what he was told. Jason took off his jacket and folded a couple times before gently placing it under Grant's head. Barry took off his jacket and checked Grant's pulse again. Brain came back and put Barry's supplies on the floor next to him.

"His pulse has gotten better, but it's still a little slow."

He took the oxygen tank and turned it on before gently placing the mask on Grant's face, covering his nose and mouth. He took his stethoscope from the bag and listened to Grant's breathing.

"His breathing is getting better now."

"Is he going to be alright?" Jason asked stroking Grant's hair back from his face.

"Yes, like I said, the fairies just drained him of his energy, but he'll be okay. He should wake up soon," Barry assured.

Jason nodded and looked back down at Grant.

"He saw fairies? That's kind of awesome dude, but not really cool that this happened to him," Brian stated.

Jason really didn't pay attention as Barry climbed back out and him and Brian started talking. He continued to look at Grant's still face and stroke his hair back. Grant looked so peaceful right now and small. It made Jason want to protect him even more. This was the first time he had seen an entity use a person to draw energy from. The fact that it was Grant made him upset, but Barry said that Grant would be okay so he just had to wait to see for himself. He came out of his thoughts as he felt Grant start to shift under his touch and moan a bit.

"Grant? You back with me G?" Jason asked.

Grant shifted a little more as his eyes opened slowly and he blinked away the sting from the light in the car.

"Hey buddy how you doing?" Jason asked leaning down a bit into Grant's vision.

"I'm really tired and light headed. Wh…what happened?" Grant asked.

"Seems the fairies were fond of you. They drew energy from you to manifest themselves, you passed out from it. Don't worry though your going to be okay, Barry took care of you."

Grant blinked again, shaking his head slowly as he took all this in. He noticed the oxygen mask and lazily reached up and started to take it off. Jason stopped him.

"No don't take it off yet G, leave it on a little longer and catch your breath," Jason stated pressing the mask back on Grant's face.

Grant's hand fell away and he closed his eyes again as he heard Jay call for Barry to come over. Grant opened his eyes and saw Barry's face peering down at him.

"How are you feeling laddie?" he asked.

"Tired and really light headed," Grant answered.

"I would expect that after what you have been through, you nauseous at all? Feel like your going to get sick?" Barry asked.

"No," Grant whispered.

"Your chest hurt or anything else for that matter?"

"Got a little headache," Grant gasped as he put a hand to his temple and rubbed it softly.

"I'll get you some medicine, then I think its best we get you back to the hotel where you can get some proper rest."

Grant didn't even bother arguing. He let Barry take off the oxygen mask and let Jason help him sit up a little so he could take the medicine offered to him. He popped the pills in his mouth and took the water bottle Brian offered him and took a drink to wash them down. After handing the bottle back to Brian, he turned on his side and curled in on himself as Jason sat down beside him and allowed Grant to lay his head on his lap. When Grant shivered and started to rub his arms to warm himself, Barry took his jacket from the floor from when he took it off and covered Grant with it, patting his shoulder a bit. They closed the doors to the back and Barry got in the drivers seat. Jason rolled his window down and told Brian to radio the others and tell them to wrap the investigation and pack up. Brian nodded and would call him when they were headed back to the hotel. The car pulled away as Jason looked back down at Grant. He was asleep again, Barry's jacket pulled tight around him. Jay smiled a little and stroked Grant's hair back a bit. Once they pulled up to the hotel, Jay got out of the car and carefully picked up Grant. Barry laid his jacket over him and helped Jason get him to their room. Once in the hotel room, Jay laid Grant on his bed. Grant shifted a bit as he was laid down he turned his head to the side and let out a soft sigh as he fell back asleep. Jay handed Barry back his coat and laid his coat on Grant. After a moment Barry spoke.

"Do you two need anything?"

"No, I'm going to stay up for awhile and keep an eye on him. Thanks Barry for helping out and everything," Jason stated.

"Not a problem just let me know if you need me at all," Barry made known.

Jason nodded and Barry made his way out the door. Jason decided to make Grant a little more comfortable, so he sat down next to him and took off his shoes. He took his jacket off of Grant and pulled the blankets up to his chin. His cell phone went off soon , it was Brain informing him that they were on their way back to the hotel. Jason told them to be careful and not to disturb them so Grant could rest. Once he hung up with him, Grant moaned and his eyes opened again. Jason went and sat on the side of his bed.

"Hey G, how you doing?"

"Alright I think, where am I?" Grant asked.

"Your back at the hotel so you can rest," Jay stated.

"Oh, what about the rest of the guys?" Grant asked as he tried to sit up.

He soon realized it was a bad idea and collapsed back down to the pillow.

"Easy Grant, don't push yourself right now, your still trying to regain your energy. The rest of the guys are on their way back right now, they stayed behind to pack up everything. So just relax," Jason assured putting a hand on his shoulder.

Grant took a few deep breathes to work pass the dizziness he was feeling.

"I'm alright, I just got dizzy," Grant stated.

"Well, just lay here and get some rest, Barry said that it was the only way to get your energy back up."

"Okay, thanks Jay for taking care of me."

"Not a problem man, just rest right now I'll stay here with you."

Grant nodded and closed his eyes. Jason watched as Grant fell into a peaceful sleep, he patted his shoulder and went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He got back out and found Grant had tucked himself further under the covers to the point that Jay could only see the top of his head poking out. Jay smiled as he turned off the light and turned on the TV, making sure that the volume was low. With a final look over to Grant, he settled back on to his bed and stayed up keeping an eye on his young friend for the rest of the night.


End file.
